Vehicles may have Forward Looking Radars (FLRs) to scan traffic and obstacles for distances of up to 100 meters or more forward of the vehicle. FLRs and related radar based systems may be components of vehicle systems configured to provide Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC), Forward Collision Warning (FCW), Collision Mitigation by Braking (CMbB) and other vehicle functions. These functions can be accomplished by accurate target tracking and vehicle path prediction based on data received by the FLRs. Furthermore, the accuracy by which FLRs collect such data requires that the FLRs' field of view is aligned with a vehicle thrust axis and positioned parallel to the ground. To that end, FLRs may be attached to vehicles by somewhat large brackets with multiple attachment points. In addition, adjustment of the FLRs on the vehicle can be somewhat burdensome by requiring, for example, installation offsite at a supplier facility rather than in an assembly line at an assembly plant. Furthermore, some FLRs may need adjustment in the assembly plant due to variations in vehicle height and stance, thereby increasing manufacturing cycle time for those vehicles.
A need exists for an attachment device and process for installing an FLR or other component to a vehicle within narrow tolerances, while decreasing costs and minimizing overall vehicle weight.